la vida que nos toco
by AnneFrederick
Summary: 4 personas viviendo la vida que de vio tocarles a otro, pero por un capricho no se cumplirán, dejaran a la persona indicada para irse con otra... perdonarme por ser un cobarde-yo curare las heridas que tu le dejaste, escucha tu ni nadie la volverá a lastimar.. (kidxchrona)(Makaxkid)(soulxchrona)
1. Chapter 1

Como saben soul Eater no me pertenece (por desgracia XD sino ya abría mas kid y chrona) le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo esta historia lo hago sin fines de lucro :3

es mi primera historia de soul eater

También vengo a decir que principalmente esta historia fue basada de la hermosa historia de 241L0RM3RCUR1 que es titulada "Para: Shinigami-kun "y de "Bienvenida Chrona" sin leer estas hermosas historias no sería capaz de hacerla ^^ también para decirles que abran dos historias diferentes basadas de esta pero con diferente secuela y todo eso XD

Sin más rodeos disfrútenlo.

pd : perdonen mi mala ortografía y algunas cositas tengo sueño D:

Una noche normal en Death City las personas **descansaban** en sus casas y la luna sonriente en un hermoso cielo.

-Mira pandora acabo de hacer una canción ¿quieres escucharla?- en eso se acerca una chica pelinegra un cabello hasta las rodillas, ojos rojos carmesí, piel pálida; vestia con una blusa blanca, unas botas negras debajo de las rodillas y un short color negro.

Se acerca a una cuna donde se encontraba una pequeña niña de un año de edad; la pequeña bebé de cabellos albinos abre sus ojos mostrando un bello color azul.

-oye Dante ¿quieres venir un momento conmigo y tu hermana?- llamo Ane desde la puerta de la recamara del pequeño niño

En eso llega un niño no más de 5 años con su cabello color negro con tres líneas incompletas en su lado izquierdo de su cabecita y unos ojos dorados.

Hola tía Anne ¿qué paso?- Dante era un niño con muchos ánimos pero como cualquier niño tiene sueño.

-quiero que escuches esta canción la acabo de componer y creí que tú y tu hermana les gustaría escucharla-Dante se sentándose a lado de Anne y presto mucha atención.

-Bien ahí vamos, en esta canción me base de una hermosa historia de amor- con su guitarra empezó a tocar la canción.

Me preguntas como eh estado

Como si el tiempo no paso

Diré que yo estoy bien

Pero nunca sabrás

Tú la verdad

Tú crees que no puedo

Sobrevivir

Sin tu amor

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una chica en estado de shock, por sus ojos color azul se empezaron a acumular pequeñas lagrimas.

Sin tu amor

¿Acaso tú no me extrañas?

Sin ti el mundo es tan duro

Me siento tan culpable

Respiro solo por ti...

Mi amor... Como borrar

Todo el dolor que día a día

Inunda mi alma….

La chica que se encontraba atrás de la puerta no aguanto más y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Solo háblame, eso bastara

Para mi amor

Dime lo que, nunca escuche

Quiero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo

Abrázame y siénteme…tú y yo

Llegamos demasiado tarde

Perdimos la oportunidad, ¿no?

-Aquí lo dejamos niños mañana les seguiré cantando el resto, ahora vamos a la cama que ya es tarde-.

-No es justó tía- el pequeño Dante hizo un puchero.

-Yo nunca dije que las acabaría de contar así que ya duérmete pero antes, ¿voy por tu mami que te parece?- Anne estaba muy encariñada con esos niños-

-Oye tía... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dante quería saber algo de esa canción-

-Dime Dante ¿qué paso?- pregunto la chica morena con curiosidad-

-Esa historia me recuerda ya sabes que…- dijo el chico con melancolía-

-eres un chico muy listo pero hablaremos de eso después- Anne se paro y agarro la mano de Dante para dirigirlo a su habitación después de eso se fue a la cocina y ahí se encontró la misma chica de hace rato.

-hola chrona, creo que ya tengo que irme o se hará mas noche, despídeme de **él** cuando llegue-Anne miraba a chrona de una forma maternal y triste.

No te vayas a un Anne-chan, me hace falta una compañía; no creo que Van-kun se enoje si te quedas esta noche en mi casa- chrona se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

Vale, vale de todos modos se tata de ti- Anne sonreía y de inmediato tomo la mano de chrona y se la llevo al tejado-¿quieres escuchar la continuación de la canción?

Chrona agacho la cabeza y negando a la pregunta de Anne- no gracias es lindo de tu parte pero por ahora solo intento olvidarlo- chrona empezó a llorar de nuevo, siendo abrazaba por Anne.

Vamos mi pequeña no llores, solo no lo olvides y mantenlo como un bello recuerdo, o me negaras que no te hizo feliz-Chrona asistió con la cabeza afirmando ya que no tenia palabras que salieran de su boca.

-ya no pienses en kid o aras que **él** se ponga triste y aras que estos 5 años que estuvo a tu lado apoyándote sean en vano o si mi pequeña-las dos chicas se sientan en un banquillo-

Perdón chrona-Anne hablo de pronto agachando la cabeza escondiendo su rostro tras su flequillo.

-por que debería perdonarte Anne-chan tú no has hecho nada malo-chrona por su parte miraba más que confundida a su amiga.

-por la canción que escribí basándome en tu historia de amor, pero mi intención es ayudarte, sé que no es la manera adecuada pero lo que yo quería es que tu al escucharla ya no sientas dolor y la escuches con una sonrisa y que sean bellos recuerdos para ti- Anne no contuvo mas sus lagrimas y empezó a llorar- perdóname por no ser fuerte y hacer que esto pasara, perdóname por no ayudarte con tu relación con kid, perdóname por irme a Europa y no estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas, por favor chrona perdóname, fui una cobarde y no hice nada por ayudarte-Anne se tapo la cara y dejo salir todo ese remordimiento que sentía.

A...Anne-chan no llores, no tienes la culpa de nada, paso lo que tenía que pasar, tal vez el y yo nunca estuvimos destinamos a estar juntos- ahora era chrona la que abrazaba a anne mientras ella lloraba es su regazo- pero mírame ahora estoy felizmente casada, tienes razón al a verme dicho lo que dijiste, si me pongo triste él se pondrá igual y pensara que no lo quiero cuando no es así hay que sonreír ¿vale?

Tienes razón pequeña-Anne se empezó a limpiar las lagrimas que salían de su rostro.

Ya estoy de vuelta- una voz grito desde la entrada esperando ser recibido.

-bienvenido cariño-chrona empezó a bajar de las escaleras a recibir a su esposo.

-Es bueno estar en casa y ¿cómo están los niños?- el chico se acerco a su esposa y le dio planto un beso.

-Están durmiendo en sus habitaciones, me alegra que llegaras; ¿cómo les fue en su misión?-chrona agarro su chamarra y la puso en el perchero.

-Bien, algo pesado pero bien-Anne llega y golpea al chico dejándolo noqueado.

-Quien te crees para dejar a mi niña dos días sin saber nada de ti maldito desnaturalizado-Anne estaba que echaba humo por su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién te dejo entrar bruja desquiciada?!-gritaba el chico- ya que llegue ya puedes irte a tu casa, te está esperando tu hermano ¿no es así?

-Es mejor una bruja desquiciada que un violador como mi hermano pedazo de***-

-Jodete, ni creas que dejaría a mi chrona con un loco como el- chrona por su parte miraba encantada la escena de esos dos, no aguanto más y estallo en risas-

-Qué ocurre chrona?- dijeron los dos al unisón.

-Nada, nada pero me alegra tanto que estemos juntos.- los dos chicos acompañaron a chrona en su risa y empezaron a reír ellos también.

-Vale, vale ya me tengo que ir- nos vemos después Chrona, Soul nos vemos mañana- Chrona y soul intentaron convencer a Anne a que se quedara con ellos, pero ella amablemente negó con la cabeza yéndose así en la hermosa noche.

Chrona y soul se fueron a su habitación tomados de la mano.

-"Tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos, tal vez sea una equivocación; yo amaba a otra persona, pero me alegra saber que estoy a tu lado y seré yo quien cuidara de ti, saber que eres tú con el compartiré mi vida… estoy más que satisfecho/a."-pensaron ambos antes de irse a dormir

Dejen reviews o me moriré de hambre QnQ


	2. Chapter 2

soul Eater no me pertenece si no a Atsushi Ohkubo

Anne: Hola hermosa gente, estoy con el segundo cap. de esta hermosa historia

Van: en lugar de hacer tú trabajo en la escuela

Anne: Joder tu cállate que ya lo termine, sin más interrupciones comenzamos!

En Death Room Cierto shinigami se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-ah pasado 5 años y no puedo olvidarte, chrona...-kid se lamentaba una y otra vez la perdida de su amada.

-Kid, ya es hora de regresar a casa, arriba esos ánimos no te pongas triste-Liz por su parte trataba de consolar a su técnico, lo apreciaba mucho y le dolía saber que se encontraba en ese estado.

-Liz…dime que paso, que hice mal… porque me dejo así- kid se quito su máscara de shinigami mostrando su rostro, esos ojos miel que siempre mostraba felicidad, alegría, tranquilidad. Ahora solo reflejaba dolor y desesperación.

-Vamos kid, no te pongas así por que Maka lo notaria y lo que todos queremos es que se encuentre bien, sabemos que en su estado de salud no tenemos que traerle problemas-Liz trataba de que kid se animara por lo menos un poco, pero por más que lo intentaba 5 años no fueron suficientes para poder olvidar a su amor de juventud.

-Shinigami-sama perdone mi interrupción a estas horas de la noche- venia entrando Anne de la nada.

-Anne… a que se debe tu visita- su mirada de kid, paso a ser un poco seria, pero no perdía la tristeza de ello.

-Sabemos que desde hace 5 años, no nos hemos dirigido una palabra, y sé que aun piensas en ella, no está bien que te lo diga pero te pondré al tanto de la vida de mi pequeña.- sus ojos carmesí miraban a un shinigami con determinación.

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron a mas no poder- ¿¡sabes donde esta chrona!?-kid corrió hasta llegara a Anne y empezó a zangolotearla.

-Hombre cálmate, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte golpeado años atrás, sin saber la verdadera razón, pero primero el espacio personal- kid tenía una sonrisa de alegría y su ojos cambiaron.

-Quiero ver a Chrona lo antes posible, necesito verla al menos, quiero saber que ha sido de su vida-el shinigami mostraba esperanzas en su rostro.

-Te dije que te diría que ha pasado con ella, pero nunca te dije que te diría donde vive, claro que será mañana o quieres quedarte en vela esta noche?-Anne tenía una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si no hay problema pasaremos la noche en vela-kid se acerco al espejo y de inmediato se reflejo el rostro de una chica rubia ceniza sentada en su dormitorio.

-¡Cariño! me alegra saber que estas bien, me tenias preocupada, ¿qué ah pasado por qué no has llegado aun?- maka por su parte miraba preocupada al shinigami pero su rostro cambio al ver a la chica morena ahí parada.

-Estoy bien maka, no te preocupes solo quería avistare que esta vez no llegare a casa ya que tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender, sobre unas misiones que se harán; estaré muy ocupado esta semana- por su parte el azabache quien sabe de dónde se le ocurrió semejante escusa.

-Está bien querido peor note presiones mucho vale te amo-

-Liz si quieres puedes irte a casa yo me quedare con Anne- por una parte kid se sentía fatigado pero alegre ya que por fin iba a saber de su amada.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas ninguna cosa loca entendido kid- Liz trataba de no sonar preocupada, pero siempre considero a kid como su hermano era natura de que ella quisiera lo mejor para él- me voy con Ragnarok lo mas probable es que este esperándome- pero como si hubieran dicho la palabra mágica, dos chicos entran de la nada.

-Shinigami-sama, mi hermana…no…!JODER ANNE QUE MI* HACES AQUÍ UNO, CAGANDO POR LA BOCA DE LA PREOCUPASION Y TU COMO SI NADA!-van es un chico de ojos carmesí, piel pálida cabello negro cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-¿! DONDE DICES QUE ESTA LA TONTA!?- Ragnarok por su parte desde que fue separado de chrona su aspecto en humano era de un chico fornido pelo negro y en su rostro llevaba una cicatriz en forma de "x"

-y ustedes que rayos quieren- una despreocupada Anne los miraba como si nada.

-Como que…- los dos chicos fueron noqueados por una furiosa Liz- no se preocupen yo me los llevo ustedes sigan con los suyo.

Cuando Liz salió de la habitación los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Solo promete que cuando te lo diga, 1- no la iras a buscar 2- no golpearas a cierta persona y 3 cuando la veas actúa como sino supieras nada ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo- kid no podía hacer nada más que acceder a lo que le dijo.

-Muy bien… ¿recuerdas que después de su separación chrona desapareció sin dejar algún rastro y tu intentaste buscarla sin tener resultado alguno?- kid asistió a la pregunta trayendo consigo malos recuerdos- pues yo no me rendí después de un año yo la seguí buscando y logre dar con ella; su rostro no tenía esa felicidad esa sonrisa tímida que tenía cuando yo los conocí a ustedes, ella estaba no sé cómo explicarlo; lo que más me sorprende es que no callera en la locura- las palabras de Anne sonaban un tanto tristes al recordar el pasado.

-Dime…si ella… es feliz ahora- kid por mas que le doliera quería saber si chrona era feliz en el presente- ha formado una familia…

-Me temo que si kid, ella está felizmente casa tiene 2 hijos- Anne por su parte sentía pena por el shinigami ya que logro ver su rostro mucho dolor- lo lamento, mejor continuamos mañana ¿qué te parece?

-De acuerdo, pero adonde te irás a dor…- no termino de hablar el shinigami, cuando encontró a Anne tirada en el suelo durmiendo-mir….- cargo a Anne y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de shibusen, al entrar a una de las recamaras, se quedo pasmado a recordar a la persona que antes habitaba ese cuarto; debajo de la cama kid pudo ver algo que sobre salía de ella.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- el shinigami saco debajo de la cama una pequeña caja no tan pequeña, al abrirla se percato de que había un cuaderno, para ser precisos era un diario.

Abrió el diario para ver el nombre del dueño de aquel objeto. "Chrona makenshin"

"tú serás mi amigo y mi confidente" alcanzo a leer en la primera pagina- será mejor que guarde esto- kid metió en la caja otra vez el libro y lo cerro para llevárselo.

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ahora tenía consigo al menos un recuerdo de ella, con eso le bastaba- es verdad, mañana soul nos dijo que vendría con su esposa, aun no nos quiere decir quién es, pero me alegra saber que pudo superar lo de maka, mañana será un nuevo día.

Hola hermosa gente yo de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el cap.? Después de este y otros 2 o 3; empezare a contar como es que chrona termino con soul y kid con maka, por si tienen dudas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Y quiero agradecer a:

jumbiie: gracias por la ayuda saludos!

241L0RM3RCUR1: una vez mas por dejarme hacer la historia heheh gracias linda.

Momo524Love: gracias y espero que te guste el cap.

Luna-Chi: gracias mosha, ya quiero ver los siguientes cap. espero que te gustara el cap. 2

pd: dejen review o me moriré de hambre


	3. Chapter 3

Yo de nuevo. Termine el cap 3 muy rápido, ya que estoy en reposo y no tengo que pararme ni hacer nada, así que agarre la tablet de mi hermana y me puse a escribir :3 bueno ya dejo mis penas y comenzamos.

pd: recuerden pasar a leer la historia de "Bienvenida Chrona " es un fic exquisito, del cual está basado mi historia; 241L0RM3RCUR1 ella es la autora original.

Bueno ahora si comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Unos cabellos albinos se mostraban bajo unas sabanas moviéndose por los rayos del sol que no lo dejaban dormir, estiro su brazo para poder a así abrazar a su amada, pero al no sentirla a su lado se despertó de golpe.<p>

-¡Chrona!- grito desesperado el chico.

-En la cocina, estoy preparando el desayuno- se escucho a unas risitas desde la cocina.

-Chrona no es nada cool que me espantes, un día me darás un paro cardiaco- el chico albino se acerco por detrás de Chrona para poder besar sus cabellos lilas.

No es mi culpa que el chico "cool" tenga el sueño pesado, iré a despertar a Dante eh iré por pandora, regreso - Chrona estaba por irse pero sintió como Soul le tomaba de la muñeca y la abrazo.

Estas segura de querer ir-la voz de Soul sonaba un tanto triste- Podemos esperar más.

-¿de qué hablas Soul?- Chrona noto la voz de Soul, y eso le preocupo un poco.

-De la reunión de esta tarde, ¿estás segura de querer ir? no quiero perderte-tomo la cara de Chrona y la miro a los ojos- no quiero que **él **te lastime de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

-Nada me va a pasar, y si no se lidiar con ello tú estás a mi lado-los ojos azules miraban con ternura los ojos carmesí, pero también ella tenía algo de miedo, al no saber como reaccionar.

-Ya te eh dicho que te amo-Soul tenía algo de miedo, el logro amar a Chrona, aun mas de lo que amo a Maka y tenía miedo, sabía que a ella aun le dolía el recuerdo del shinigami no quería perder a Chrona, pero si ella quería regresar con él, por más que le doliera lo único que le importaba era verla feliz.

-Sip, igual que yo te amo a ti Soul-se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo.

Una cabecita con cabellos negros venia bajando las escaleras.

-Mami tengo hambre-el pequeño Dante venia bajando por las escaleras.

Los dos chicos se separaron y Soul fue hasta donde estaba el pequeño y se agacho hasta su altura.

-Como está el campeón de la casa-el albino quería mucho al pequeño a pesar de que no era su hijo, lo quería como el suyo y viceversa, Dante sabía que Soul no era su padre, el lo escucho un año atrás cuando Chrona estaba embarazada de su hermana, escucho como estaban platicando y al día siguiente les Preguntó a sus padres lo cual ellos no le mintieron, pero jamás le dijeron quien era su verdadero padre (eso lo explico más adelante. Xp)

El desayuno transcurrió normal, uno que otro juego. Soul llevaba trabajando desde hace dos semana en el shibusen, cuándo metió sus papeles para trabajar ahí todos sus amigos se sorprendieron y quisieron hacer una fiesta ya que no lo veían desde 4 años, después de que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y Chrona era ama de casa, estaba buscando un empleo ya no quería dejar a soul trabajar solo, ella no quería ser una inútil, no por nada cuando estuvo embarazada de Dante trabajo en una biblioteca. ( sip señoras y señores las dudas de resuelven en el cap 5 o 6)

OoOoOoOo

Deadth room, Kid dudaba en abrir o no el diario, pero lo consumía la curiosidad, sabía que estaba mal leer cosas que eran personales, pero él quería saber de su amada así que decidió en abrirlo.

"**1 de marzo**

_**Etto, no se lidiar con esto, pero Maka te dejo en mis manos, para cuando quiera hablar de cosas privadas, no sé cómo hablar con un libro, no sé si me contestes, pero creo que funcionara, si pongo de mi parte creo que tu pondrás de tu parte; no sé por dónde empezar... creo que te contare mi día, hoy en la tarde vía shinigami-kun me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con él, ¿seré alérgica a su presencia?, no se liderar con ser alérgica a alguien, le conté a Maka que me sentía mal, ella se preocupo por mí es una gran amiga la quiero mucho, sé que no dudaré en hacer cualquier cosa para que sea feliz, como ella lo ha echo conmigo, hehehe como te decía le conté lo que me paso y mis alergias hacia los shinigamis aun que no soy alérgica a shinigami-sama, eso es raro, pero ella me dijo que estaba enamorada, perole conteste yo me via normal no enamorada, Liz cuando nos escucho y me dijo que el amor es una enfermedad sin cura, será mejor que me aleje de shinigami-kun, no quiero quedar enferma toda la vida, mañana Maka me dirá que es el amor, es algo raro escribir de mi vida, también el profesor stein-sensei dijo que estaba investigando, como extraer a ragnarok, el no me molesta pero quiero que el viva una vida como cualquier persona, te escribo mañana ya tengo sueño dulces sueño"**_

Cuando termino de leer, no dejo de pensar en lo inocente que era Chrona, lo tímida y tierna que era ella. Cuando le dio vuelta a la página vio una foto donde estaban todos sus amigos en grupo Chrona y Kid estaban uno al lado de otro.

"_**3 de marzo**_

_**Yo de nuevo, mira de te dejo esta foto grupal para que conozcas a todos mis amigos que son como una familia para mi, ellos me en apoyado mucho, se que te estoy escribiendo dos días después de la ultima vez, pero estaba algo ocupada con esas cosas del amor, si supieras que ella se liderar con ello, en estas dos semanas me eh acercado más a shinigami-kun, es un chico muy lindo, caballeroso, me da algo de risa sus ataques, aun que él diga que no es simétrico, para mi es el la persona más simétrica del mundo, mis amigas me están apoyando en eso, mañana tendré mi primera cita con shinigami-kun me costó un poco entender eso de las citas y cosas que hacen en una de ellas, al parecer esta empezándome a gustar esta vida que tengo, si me preguntaran que es lo que más me gusta de mi vida, yo diría que son dos cosas, la primera son mis amigos, y estar al lado de shinigami-kun no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo; no quisiera que nada de esto acabara te contare lo de mañana tengo sueño y supongo que tu también, crees que los libros tengan sueño, hehe adiós."**_

"_**17 de marzo**_

_**Querido kid-kun"**_

-Un momento Chrona le pudo mi nombre a su diario, he que linda y simétrica eres mi bella Chrona si superas que mi amor ti sigue como el primer día que te conocí- Kid siguió leyendo el diario.

_**" te prometí que te escribiría, al día siguiente, pero me pase a dos semanas después, pero quiero hoy ponerte al tanto de mi vida, mira te dejo esta foto que las chicas tomaron a escondidas con mi cita con Kid-kun, no sabes lo feliz que soy, ya que Kid-kun me pidió ser su novia, al principio no sabía cómo lidiar con ello de nuevo, pero ahora ya estoy empezando a lidiar, ayer me quede a dormir con Kid-kun, ya que él y yo bueno...hicimos el amor, yo le pregunte como se llamaba eso que acabábamos de hacer el me dijo que es cuando dos personas se aman mucho y quieren con partir su vida con la otra, me gustaría estar con él hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, quisiera formar una familia con él, es algo raro que yo hable de eso, se me olvidaba mencionarte hoy conocí a una chica nueva, su nombre es Anne Frederick es una chica muy linda y amable conmigo, tiene a su hermano, ella dice que después me dirá un secreto, ella también me explica de las cosas que no entiendo ella y tsubaki se llevan muy bien, nos vemos después mi querido Kid-kun"**_

Kid no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 3 de la tarde y prometió en quedarse de ver con los demás para hablar con Soul y su esposa.

En la Mansión Gallows

-¡Hola chicos!- venía llegando un chico albino, la ropa de Soul ahora era distinta, llevaba pantalones azul obscuro una playera negra y un chaleco azul.

-hola Soul- respondieron todos al unisón.

-¡YAHOOO! hermano me alegra saber que ahora si te quedaras, no es correcto que te vayas sin pedir permiso a tu dios, ¿¡DIME QUIEN ILUMINARIA TU CAMINO!?EL GRAN ORE-SAMA, NO PUEDE ESTAR SIGUIENDO A SIMPLES MORTALES! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Black Star había crecido más, el cabello lo tenía un poco más corto y su ropa (n/a no soy buena para describir solo para dibujar la ropa XD) era una playera negra con dos estrellas en ambos hombros y su pantalón era gris oscuro con sus guantes negros.

-Soul-kun, trajiste a tu esposa ya quiero conocerla- tsubaki se había cortado el cabello y lo había dejado suelto.

-chicos, antes que nada como ya lo había dicho antes, mi amada es una chica que ya conocían, pero bueno quiero presentares a mi esposa- Soul se hizo a un lado mostrando a la mujer que estaba detrás suyo- Chrona Evans

El corazón de Kid empezó a acelerar tan rápido como pudo, apretando sus manos, sentía angustia, tristeza, alegría, no Kid ya no sabía que sentía en esos momentos, quería correr hasta ella de no ser por una mano que sostuvo su hombro.

-detente Kid-escucho en un susurro detrás de él, Anne no quería que el shinigami hiciera alguna locura.

Todos se quedaron mudos, a ver parados frente a ellos a Chrona, nadie sabía que decir ellos sabían la relación de Chrona y Kid tenían en el pasado pero nunca imaginaron que después de aquel accidente Soul y Chrona terminarían casados, no dijeron nada fuera del tema y platicaron todos, ragnarok por su parte molestaba a cada rato a su técnica recriminado por que lo dejo a él también.

Chrona sentía la mirada del shinigami en ella, así que para no sentir esa mirada pregunto por la única persona que no se encontraba con ellos-etto, chicos donde esta Maka-chan-.

-Maka esta es su terapia, aun no regresa- la voz de Kid sonó muy fría que a todos les dio miedo es actitud del shinigami ya que nunca lo habían visto así-Evans, necesito hablar contigo de algunas misiones importantes, podrías venir conmigo un momento-.

-Claro que si- Kid y Soul se fueron, dejando a todos impresionados.

* * *

><p>Aquí dejo el cap. muajaajajajaja<p>

¿Qué le dirá kid a soul?

¿Qué les tendrá preparado el destino?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Van: porque estas mensa

Anne: muy gracioso ¬¬

Sin más me despido, espero que les haya gustado el cap saludo a mis hermosas y hermosos lectoras/es. Espero actualizar pronto :3 o… ¿dejarlos con la intriga?


	4. Chapter 4

Se que el cap 3 tiene muchas faltas de ortografía Xd tiene culpa la mendiga tablet con su mendigo traductor que escribía Maka y me ponía mala y creo que cuando chrona dice lidiar le puso liderar D: esa tecnología avanzada (?) bueno ahora ya puedo estar en mi vieja confiable la pc TuT ya no lo quise corregir porque me dio wawa XD bueno ahora si comenzamos.

* * *

><p>-Soul Evans, me alegra saber que regresaste, pero solo quisiera saber-kid estaba que moría de rabia al saber que la persona que se decía ser su amigo, lo había traicionado -¡POR QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE ESTO! ¡Tu sabia cuando sufrí por saber donde estaba ella, tú lo sabías todo este tiempo, y me traicionaste!.<p>

-Un momento kid que yo sepa nunca te traicione en nada, las cosas con chrona se dieron por si solas, y deja me informarte que la amo al igual que tú.- los ojos de soul mostraban desafío.

-¿Esto lo estás haciendo por lo que paso con Maka?...yo nunca pedí esta vida… nunca elegí quedarme con ella; Soul yo no la amo y nunca podre amarla-el shinigami se sentó en la cama para poder calmarse un poco, porque si estaba de pie lo más probable es que lo quisiera golpear.

-Ha Maka no la metamos en esto, y hazme el favor de no lastimar a mi técnico, apresar de que ella no me recuerde aun sigue siendo mi amiga- Soul con padecía un poco a kid, nadie eligió esta vida, nadie había tenido la culpa de nada, pero era la vida que les toco a cada quien no podía regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas, su vida ya estaba y seguiría con - ahora si me permites tengo que regresar con "mi esposa".

-¡JODER!- no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, quería morirse, desaparecer odiaba su vida, sintió como el dolor que había retenido por tanto tiempo empezaba a salir empezando a sollozar recordando cuando su vida se volvió en un infierno.

Todos afuera estaban esperando que no pasar nada hasta que vieron como el albino salía de la habitación.

-Soul ¿qué pasó adentro?-Chrona al escuchar el grito del shinigami pensó lo peor, su mirada de preocupación no paso desaparecida para Soul.

-No paso nada, pero te estaré esperando en la casa, puedes ir a ver como esta kid-

-Pero soul…-

-Vamos Chrona sabes que lo que quiero es verte feliz, así que no digas mas y ve a ver como esta, confió en ti- Chrona no sabía que decir, pero opto por no reprimirse y así entrar a la habitación.

el shinigami no se percato de que una silueta femenina estaba parado frente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos, para que su llamado cesara, el olor que desprendía le resulto muy familiar reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Cálmate por favor… lo menos que quiero es verte en ese estado-su voz esa hermosa voz.

-Ch..ch...ch..chrona?- kid tenía miedo que si abrazaba a la silueta que lo reconfortaba desapareciera.

-Ya no me reconoces… no se lidiar con que no me reconozcan- al momento de escuchar esa frase tan típica de ella la abrazo, tanto así que pareciera que su vida dependiera de ello, paso como alrededor de media hora una hora, no le importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre y cuando fuera a su lado; no supo en qué momento se quedo dormido en su regazo.

-Kid-kun ¿estás dormido?- al ver que no contesto empezó a hablar- perdóname por esto mi intención nunca fue lastimarte o causarte dolor, quiero que sepas…que tenemos un hermoso fruto de nuestra historia de amor, es la prueba de un amor tan puro, tan inocente,... no me arrepiento de nada-Chrona recordó la canción que Anne le canto a sus niños la noche anterior y empezó a cantar en un susurro.

Aun estoy pensando en ti y tú

Quizás nunca lo entenderás ah...

Aquí ya se termina

El cuento se ah acabado

Jamás volverás a estar junto a mí,

Nunca podre olvidarte

Tratare de remplazarte.

Era verdad, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, en un tiempo Soul fue el remplazo de kid y viceversa, también sabía que ella en su tiempo fue el remplazo de Maka.

Y nunca volveré a

Sentir… este amor

Como borrar todo el dolor

Si no eres tú que me ayude a olvidarlo

Nadie podrá, abrázame

Tú…abrázame

Y sabes bien, que intentaran

Borrar de mi alma, sacer de mi mente

El recuerdo que está en mí,

Abrázame.

Como borrar todo el dolor

Que día a día inunda mi alma

Solo háblame, eso bastara…

Para mi amor.

Por más que se lo negara no podía mentirle a sus sentimientos, que a un sentía algo por el shinigami.

Dime lo que, nunca escuche quiero

Que tu sientas lo mismo que yo

Abrázame y siénteme…tú y yo

Llegamos demasiado tarde

Perdimos la oportunidad

Aun estoy pensando en ti

Y tú quizás nunca, nunca sabrás…

-Nos veremos, pronto, descansa Death the kid- se acerco a la cara de un dormido shinigami para besando su frente.

Chrona al salir de la recamara de kid, miro al frente y de inmediato sintió una bofetada.

-No sé quien seas, pero quien te dio el derechos acercarte a mi esposo, maldita zo...-paf se escucho en la habitación,

-Quien te crees para hablarle de esa manera, Albarn que yo sepa nunca te he faltado al respeto solo te advierto que nunca vuelvas a golpearme- a pesar de que era su amiga no la reconocía, incluso cuando despertó de aquel accidente, pero ahora la mujer que estaba frente de ella no era su amiga y eso le dolía.

-Lárgate de mi casa- Maka estaba que moría de rabia.

Silencio absoluto…

Tsubaki: creo que tengo que hacer la limpieza.

B*S: ALGUN MORTAL NECESITA DE MI.

Ragnarok: liz patty… ¿quieren salir a comprar jirafas?

liz/patty: jirafas!

Anne: tengo que dormir otro rato.

Los 6 chicos salieron de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal o eso creía.

kid estaba en sumido en sus pensamientos, y decidió seguir leyendo el diario de chrona. Iba leyendo toda la vida de chrona los días en que ellos dos eran felices, cuando maka se entero que ello tenían relaciones íntima los maka-chop que recibió, pero más que nada a la vida que ellos estaban planeando juntos en algunas paginas chrona podía una que otra foto de ellos dos; pero algo que le llamo la atención fue después de una misión que les había encomendado su padre y fue después cuando sus vidas cambiaron.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí le dejo porque tengo sueño Xp prometo que nunca usare otra cosa que no sea la pc para escribir XD creo que este cap esta algo corto pero bueno; el 5 ya está terminado solo le cambiare una que otra cosita y a mas tardar esta listo para el lunes o miércoles, como ya mencione el 5 en adelante se explicara todo y es cuando tendrá coherencia la historia X9.<p>

pd: la historia espero terminarla a mas tardar el 7 de enero cuando es mi cumple wiii ok no o3o ya que es cuando nos despediremos porque me pondré a estudiar para mi examen a la universidad TnT waaaaaaaaaa ok ya me callo Xp.


	5. Chapter 5

Trate de hacer este cap un poco más largo ya que el 4 está muy corto así que me desquite en este XD bueno ya empezamos con 3…2…..1 yaaa!

* * *

><p>5 años atrás<p>

-¡Mensa, donde estas Coños estas!- un chico pelinegro se encontraba buscando por todo shibusen a cierta peli-lila

De los baños una cabecita se asomaba.

-Hai~ -Chrona se acercó a Ragnarok limpiándose la boca

-Y tu donde rayos estabas, baka- el chico como de costumbre le empezó a jalar las mejillas a su técnica.

-Gueltame, me atimas- la peli-lila trataba de librarse de las manos de su arma, ya que al parecer el no entendía palabra alguna que salía de su boca.

-Ña que se le va hacer contigo, ya le habitase a rayitas de ''eso''- señalando al vientre de  
>Chrona.<p>

-No seas grosero, no le eh podido decir, como ya sabes, aun no regresan de su misión, me preocupan y soul también aun no le ha bajado la fiebre tiene cuatro dias...( sip son cuatro días de fiebre y no se puede morir ya que yo una vez dure una semana con fiebre así que si es posible xp) -chrona acaricio con ternura su vientre ya que llevaba un mes que se entero de que estaba embarazada, pero solo Ragnarok y Nygus-sensei sabían de ello, ya que Chrona aún no lo quería hacer público hasta que estuvieran todos reunidos.

-¡Aun lado, quiten se todos!- unos chicos venían corriendo con una persona en camilla.

-¿Que abra pasado?- los chicos se cuestionaron.

Al momento de que los chicos se acercaron con la camilla a la persona que lograron ver era Maka

-M..M..M...Maka-chan-Chrona no podía dar crédito a lo que vio.

Detrás de ellos se podía ver a Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, van quien también venían en camillas con sus rostros pálidos y Kid iba corriendo tras las camillas.

Las miradas azul y ámbar se toparon, se vieron con preocupación pero no tuvieron que decir nada.

Una hora después

-¿Cómo se encuentra Maka? - todos estaba preocupados.

-Me temo que está muy débil, pero esta fueran de peligro, pudimos cerrar la herida de antes de que perdiera más sangre, solo esperemos a que despierte- Nygus iba saliendo de la sala de donde se encontraba su amiga.

Media hora después los chicos entraron a la habitación donde estaba postrada su amiga.

...k...kid..-la pelo ceniza decía entre sueños, para todos se les hizo extraño escuchar el nombre del shinigami.

-Chicos, se me olvido decirles que en los pocos momentos que estuvimos con ella mostro que, tiene amnesia- Stein venia entrando.

-P..Pero.. no puede ser-Chrona tenía los ojos empañados de las lagrimas.

-Así es pequeña, eh intentado conectarme con su alma pero hay algo que no me lo permite, es como si se estuviera protegiendo, solo lo único que dice es el nombre de kid- Stein trataba de buscar el alma de la chica, pero había una barrera que no se lo permitía y eso le preocupaba de alguna manera.

En el departamento de Maka y Soul; un albino se empieza a despertar.

-¿Al fin despiertas, como te sientes menos?- el chico logro escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Anne, que mierdas haces aquí?- por una extraña razón el chico sentía que algo estaba mal.

-La mierda de tu fiebre es la que me tiene aquí baka-

-No es bueno que alguien tan cool como yo esté aquí-el albino trato de sentarse.

-Pues entonces no eres tan cool si te enfermas, descansa un poco, los chicos ya llegaron de la misión, aun no eh ido a ver como les fue pero seguro se encuentran bien- Anne sentía un mal presentimiento pero no quería preocupar al chico ya que no era bueno para su salud.

Al día siguiente, Soul se sintió un poco mejor y aun no estaba al 100% recuperado pero aun así quiso a ver como estaba su técnica al hospital; en los pasillos del lugar el chico albino tenía una sortija que miraba con algo de pena.

-Estoy seguro que a Maka le gustara mucho, ahora que está de regreso, me gustaría pedirle que se a mi novia- pero al llegar a la habitación antes de tocar la puerta pudo escuchar que Maka no estaba sola.

-Kid me alegra saber que estas aquí… a mi lado…-la voz de Maka sonaba un tanto melosa.

-…No te preocupes Maka… no me iré, sabes que estoy aquí…- Kid se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado.

Flash back

Inglaterra…

-¡Joder! Chicos denme sus abrigos que su dios se muere de frio ¡ACHU!- el chico peli azul, se moría del frio que hacía gracias a la ventisca en ese momento.

- ¡por un momento podrías callarte mono asimétrico, todo el camino no has guardado silencio y me estas desesperando!-Kid tenía una vena en su cabeza por más que trato de ignorar a su amigo no lo logro.

-Cállense los dos, estoy sintiendo el alma de una bruja-Maka trataba buscar a la dueña del alma- van transfórmate.

-Como diga la patrona- el peli negro trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, ya que él se había ofrecido a investigar con los chicos el caso, pero nunca pensó que tendría que ir como el arma de Maka, pero no tenia de otra ya que Soul no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Cállate tú también-en ese momento van se había transformado en una sierra (estaba buscando en cómo será Van en arma, pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que recordé a Black rock shooter y si no la han visto busquen a black gold saw y el arma que tiene ella me encanto y le puse esa forma a van XD).

-Ararararararara, pero que tenemos aquí - de la nada apareció una joven de pelo largo color vino con dos coletas, su ropa era algo peculiar, ya que llevaba medias largas con franjas blancas y moradas, unas botas y short blancos y una blusa de red- un grupito de mocosos que vienen a visitarme.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú?-Maka logro ver el alma de aquella chica y pudo ver que era una bruja.

- ¿yo? Soy una simple joven que viene a ver cómo está el hermoso clima que ahora están presenciando-

-Así que eres tú la dueña de esto, ¡ ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu dios?!-el chico clan de la estrella estaba que moría de frio ya que la temperatura había bajado mas.

-Congelate warm heart-la chica misteriosa se acercaba más a Maka, pero de la nada B*S se agarró el pecho por un dolor insoportable que sintió.

-¡! Black Star !- Tsubaki se acercó lo más rápido a su técnico.

-hehehehehe no sé qué seas pero no podrás contra mí el que supera a los dioses y patearte el trasero-

-Yo que tu cuidaba más mis palabras porque si continuas hablando morirás- la bruja estaba más tranquila que nunca, pero su mirada se posó en Kid-¿tú eres un shinigami?

-Así es yo soy el hijo del dios de la muerte, y volvemos a formular la pregunta ¿quién eres tú? responde ahora-

-El hijo de shinigami- la voz de la chica sonó bastante molesta- disculpa mis modales, yo soy Akira una bruja hibrido y la encargada de matarte ya que me ahorraste las molestias de ir a buscarte (Akira es un Oc de mis personajes de Legend of Zelda y de hecho es una bruja hibrido que esta aliada a Ganondorf).

-¡Liz, Patty!-

-Si- las hermanas Thomson se trasformaron de inmediato.

-sinful souls, I am the owner and ordered them to sleep in their own hearts- de inmediato tsubaki, liz, patty y van cayeron inconscientes- veamos qué tan fuertes son sin sus armas, pero sobre todo tu engendro de ese maldito shinigami ese ser que me quito todo.

La batalla tuvo la presencia de solo tres personas Akira, Kid y Maka; los dos chicos estaban exhaustos kid al menos podía usar sus poderes de shinigami, pero Maka uso una espada pequeña que Blair le hizo por si las dudas.

Me inmediato salió una mano de la nieve que agarro el pie de Kid, cuando la bruja estaba a punto de atravesar al chico Maka corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡KID cuidado!-usando su cuerpo como un escudo, siendo ella la que recibiera el golpe; de pronto para Maka todo se distorsiono y callo a la nieve cubriéndola de rojo.

Kid no dio crédito sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, al salir de su trance miro a la bruja pero ya había desaparecido.

Fin del flash back.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pequeño shinigami.

-Hola Maka ¿cómo te encuentras?- el albino había metido en anillo en su bolsillo.

-¿quién eres tú? Kid, ¿él es uno de los amigos que dices que tengo?-la peli ceniza se refugió detrás de la manga del shinigami.

-Así es Maka él es Soul es tu arma- por más que trataba de embozar una sonrisa el shinigami no podía, por la culpa que sentía.

-No lo recuerdo, pero no me agrada el, ni la chica de cabellos rosados o lilas que vino hace rato no lo quiero ver, dile que se retire-

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el corazón de Soul se partiera en dos.

-K..Kid ¿podemos hablar un momento?- el albino se salió de la habitación, volteando a ver a l chica.

En el pasillo, Kid le explico todo los hechos y que Maka tenía amnesia.

-No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable de ello- la mirada de Kid estaba perdida.

-Entonces no te apartes de su lado- fue lo único que dijo el albino antes de retirarse.

Así paso una semana y media pero Maka no daba alguna señal de recordar a sus amigos que un fuera Kid y el por su parte no dejaba de visitar el hospital, ya casi no hablaba con nadie ni incluso con Chrona que por más que lo intentaba ayudar se mostraba seco con ella.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Chrona quería ver a Maka, a pesar de que ella le decía que la dejara en paz, pero lo que escucho la dejo sin palabras.

Kid… me prometes que estarás a mi lado y nunca te apartaras de mí, me siento sola cada vez que te vas, quédate a mi lado- tomo la mano de Kid y la llevo a su cara.

-Lo prometo Maka- Kid no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Toc, toc

-Puede pasar-Maka al escuchar la afirmación de Kid se sentía alegre.

Etto…Kid… puedo hablar contigo un momento-Chrona tarto de hacer que su cara no mostrara tristeza.

Claro, enseguida vuelvo- se despidió de Maka un poco asustado ya que pensó que Chrona los había escuchado.

-Chrona ¿escuchaste lo de hace rato?- Kid se moría de nervios.

-¿Escuchar que?- se hizo la desentendida.

-No nada, no es importante- sintió un gran alivio al ver que Chrona no había escuchado nada de la plática con Maka.

-Kid-kun desde que regresaron no me hablas mucho y me preocupa y yo bueno… quería saber si esta tarde podíamos hacerlo- Chrona se moría de la pena ya que no estaba acostumbrada al decir esas cosas y mucho menos al pedírselo.

-Perdóname Chrona creo que si me eh portado grosero, hehehehe es raro que me lo pidas ya que yo soy el que lo menciona, pero a qué se debe ahora- sentía que al estar con ella el peso de culpa que sentía al estar con Maka se esfumaba.

-Etto, a nada en especial…solo quería sentirte cerca de mí-la peli lila escondió su sonrojo tras su flequillo.

Paso alrededor de las tres de la tarde y los dos jóvenes que se amaban se encontraron; pero lo que Kid no sabía es que ese día iba a hacer el último en que los dos se pertenecieran ya que Chrona había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí le dejo XD en el otro are un intento de lemon XD será el primero que haga hehehehe si preguntas por que Nygus y Ragnarok no le dijeron nada a Kid de su mosha criatura eso lo leerán después hehehehe ahora no digo que día subo el siguiente ya que con este me atrase un poco y lo subió sino una semana después, pero me tratare de apurar lo más rápido que pueda para terminar en la fecha acordada.<p>

También quiero gradecer a jumbiie y a lo-chan que al parecer son las únicas que me dejan review hehehe gracias moshas, ahora si me despido chauuuu!


End file.
